


The Eyes of Laura Palmer

by bgrrl



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura still keeps an eye on her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of Laura Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandom_charity   
> Italics indicate a flashback.  
> My interpretation of Audrey and Laura’s friendship is based in part on the companion book The Secret Dairy of Laura Palmer   
> The title is stolen from The Eyes of Laura Mars, which is a great movie.

Laura can still see them sometimes, when she closes her eyes and if she concentrates really hard once in while she can even hear them. Today she’s watching Audrey. She usually did. Audrey’s hard to ignore. She always has been. Not that Laura has ever really wanted to ignore the lovely Ms. Horne . . .    
  
_She is having a good day and doesn’t want to be reminded of any of the bad things. Despite that she still finds herself shopping in Horne’s. It ‘s the only game in town, and as long as she doesn’t see Ben, it can still be a good day.  
“Hey, Laura.” Audrey is right behind her, and she can feel her breathing. Audrey’s voice smooth and sweet like honey.   
She misses that voice. Audrey can make “hey” sound like an invitation to the best part of hell. Audrey is more saint than sinner, truth be told. That always made Laura like her a little more than she should. Laura never could turn down an invite, especially not from the prettiest girl in town.  
“Hi.” Laura is pleased she sounds casual.   
Audrey looks down at the clothes in Laura’s arms.  
“You can use my private room.”  
Laura raises an eyebrow.  
“Daddy doesn’t want security watching me when I change so he had them give me a private room. Follow me.”   
When Audrey moves, it’s like a symphony. Laura walks a few steps behind watching the rhythmic sway of the other girl’s hips. They reach the dressing room. Audrey steps aside to let Laura enter first . . ._   
  
Laura tries to keep her attention focused so she can see Audrey now, as she walks along the street, but her mind keeps wandering back to that day . . .    
  
_The room was almost the size of Laura’s bedroom at home and even more nicely furnished. Audrey sits down on the small couch in the corner of the room. Laura can feel the weight of her stare as she begins to undress. She peels her clothes off slowly and drops them on the floor. If Audrey wants to look, she’ll give her something to watch . . ._   
  
Audrey looks flawless, as she knocks on the Hayward’s front door, books resting on her hip. Donna answers her smile warm as ever, but you can see the pain underneath it. Laura feels a little guilty, when she sees the hurt in Donna’s eyes. Audrey takes off her coat and she’s wearing that same sweater . . .    
  
_“You’re so pretty Laura.” Audrey whispers letting her forehead rest against Laura’s as her hands move tentatively around the blonde girl’s waist. She takes a deep breath, Audrey smells like spring rain, before kissing her on the lips. There is a moment’s hesitation before Audrey opens for her. She kisses Audrey slow and deep, her mouth tastes like cinnamon and lipstick.  
“Not as pretty as you.” Laura replies breaking the kiss to pull Audrey’s sweater off. She tosses it carelessly onto the dressing room floor. Audrey is flushed and her hair is a little messy. Laura thinks she looks better that way. A little messy, instead of so perfect._   
  
They’re in Donna’s room now. They should be studying, but instead Donna and Audrey are sprawled on the bed staring up at the ceiling, smoking. Donna says something. Audrey laughs her head tilting back, neck arching . . .    
  
_Laura is kissing and biting Audrey’s neck, it’s smooth, alabaster perfection irresistible. She feels the vibrations from Audrey’s moans against her lips as she slides two fingers inside her. Laura licks and kisses her way down Audrey’s neck, until she reaches her breasts. She flicks her tongue across Audrey’s nipple feeling it harden in response. Soon Audrey is writhing and panting. She whimpers when Laura’s fingers slide out of her, until she feels a warm tongue sliding against her wetness. . ._   
  
Audrey isn’t laughing anymore. Laura watches as Donna wipes the tears from her eyes. Audrey leans in slowly and kisses Donna’s lips gently at first, giving her a chance to move away. When she doesn’t, the kiss grows more demanding. Hesitant fingertips brush against her waist, and Audrey lets her hand slip under Donna’s blouse, caressing her breasts, through the thin cotton of her bra. The other girl’s hands become more sure, and begin to roam freely over Audrey’s body pulling her closer . . .    
  
_Audrey’s hands tangle in Laura’s hair as her body arches into Laura. Audrey lifts her hips, pressing herself into Laura’s face, wanting more. Laura lets her fingers slip back inside, and Audrey is rocking on her hand. She is chanting Laura’s name again, and again. Laura can feel her tighten and knows it won’t be long . . ._   
  
Donna is naked trembling beneath Audrey’s hands as they slowly explore her. Laura can see Audrey whisper in her ear soothing her, as her hand begins to slide up her thighs and over her hips. Audrey lets her hands linger on Donna’s bare breasts, playing with them, before letting her hand slide down over Donna’s stomach, and slip between her thighs. Audrey buries her face in the curve of Donna’s neck, as she slides two, then three fingers inside her, letting her thumb stroke Donna’s clit. Donna begins to move her hips in time with the thrusting of Audrey’s fingers . . .    
  
_Audrey throws her head back and cries out Laura’s name when she comes. She tries to pull Laura up, to hold her to kiss her. Laura pulls away gathering up the clothes she never bothered to try on. She has to get away. Laura tries not to notice the hurt, peeking out behind the confused look on Audrey’s face.  
“I’ll see you at school” Laura says without looking at Audrey. She closes the door before Audrey can say good-bye._   
  
Donna moves a knee, and pushes it hard between Audrey’s legs. Audrey trembles against Donna and moves her fingers faster in and out of Donna. She feels like liquid silk. Audrey starts grinding against Donna’s thigh needing the friction. She is panting and matches the movement of her hips to the pace of fingers. She feels Donna flutter and contract around her fingers, as she comes. Audrey bites Donna’s shoulder as she rides her the thigh her whole body shaking as she climaxes.    
  
Laura wraps her arms around herself. Even though it’s peaceful here she still feels lonely. She watches as the two girls lay in bed holding each other. She focuses straining to hear them.   
“I miss her so much” Donna says as she pulls Audrey closer.   
“ So do I.” Audrey strokes Donna’s hair and kisses her forehead.   
  
“I miss you too.” Laura whispers as she opens her eyes.


End file.
